dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scourge of the Seas
Encounter 1: Mountain In a mountaintop village, Bwagadah was having a good night in a local tavern. The largest person in the town entered, and challenged anyone who dared to a drinking contest. "I can drink any one of you under the table," she bellowed, "and look good doing it!" Bwagadah stepped up to the challenge. Bwagadah made a Constitution check with a difficulty of 16 . . . and rolled 20 It seemed like the entire town had gathered around the table for this epic test of fortitude. Wagers were made, drinks were poured, and dreams were crushed. No one in the town could outdrink the town's champion . . . until now! Bwagadah was victorious! Bwagadah gets -3 Intelligence for 4 encounters. Bwagadah received 90 XP and 59 gold. ---------- Encounter 2: Mountain Bwagadah discovered an opening appeared to be thirty or forty feet above her. Such a climb meant that it would be unlikely that anyone would have attempted to go looking inside . . . Bwagadah made a Strength check with a difficulty of 16 . . . and rolled 22 Bwagadah scaled the heights to find what appeared to be some kind of man-made perch. For what, she couldn't tell. But she could tell that there was a nifty amount of treasure to be had. Bwagadah received 120 XP and 80 gold. ---------- Encounter 3: Mountain A local farmer needed an escort through the mountain valley to ensure her harvest made it to market. Bwagadah expected trouble, and she wasn't disappointed. A young man appeared from out of nowhere -- an ambush! The young man moved to attack the farmer. Bwagadah made an Attack Bonus check with a difficulty of 20 . . . and rolled 27 Bwagadah and the young man fought, and it was clear that Bwagadah was the better of the two. The young man said, "Don't kill me! I'm starving and I don't know what else to do!" The farmer took a long look at the kid and said, "If you had just asked, I would have given you some. Get lost!" The farmer sold her harvest in town and gave Bwagadah a portion of her profits. Bwagadah took 3 damage. Bwagadah received 85 XP and 51 gold. ---------- Encounter 4: Mountain In a small mountaintop village, Bwagadah was in need of some armor repair. The armorer wanted too much -- more than Bwagadah had. She decided to try haggling. Bwagadah made a Charisma check with a difficulty of 16 . . . and rolled 19 "This one is on the house. You have an honest face." The armorer did such a good job, Bwagadah's armor was better than new. Bwagadah gets +3 Armor Class for 10 encounters. Bwagadah received 120 XP. ---------- The adventure continues . . . Bwagadah reached the entrance to the tunnel that led through the heart of the mountain to the sea. She lit her torch and began the dark descent. ---------- Encounter 5: Dungeon An ogre warhulk charged out of nowhere toward Bwagadah. Bwagadah made an Intelligence check with a difficulty of 14 . . . and rolled 8 The ogre was too strong for Bwagadah to go toe-to-toe with it. Luckily for Bwagadah, it must have had some other important business to attend to. It smashed Bwagadah aside with its spiky club without a backward glance and ran by. Bwagadah took 9 damage. Bwagadah received 32 XP. ---------- Encounter 6: Dungeon Bwagadah was wondering about the seemingly impossible variety of the creatures and environments she had encountered in dungeons during her life when she came upon a circular room with four doors. Bwagadah made a Dexterity check with a difficulty of 16 . . . and rolled 8 Bwagadah opened the first door to find a band of skeletons clattering to life. She slammed that door shut. Behind the second door, Bwagadah found a green ooze creeping toward her. She had no intentions of going in there. The third room was already filling with liquid magma when Bwagadah looked in. The heat of the magma burned her from head to toe before she quickly shut the door. A dwarven merchant had barricaded himself in the last room. Bwagadah instructed the dwarf in a safe path out of the dungeon and the dwarf rewarded her for his help. Bwagadah took 8 damage. Bwagadah received 40 XP. Bwagadah received an Amulet of Health +1. ---------- Encounter 7: Dungeon (rare) Bwagadah crawled through a hole in the wall to enter a massive cavern. Gloom shrouded the chamber, and suddenly a glowing figure appeared floating above her. "Welcome, I am Plurbius!" Seven identical balls appeared, slowly spinning around Plurbius. "All of these balls are the same, except for one that has spent time in jail." The balls slowly came to rest at Bwagadah's feet. "Describe how you would tell which one of these was different using an astrolabe." Bwagadah was in a deadly game -- for her life! Bwagadah made an Intelligence check with a difficulty of 17 . . . and rolled 13 ". . . but if the first warden had never heard of him, you'd be out your astrolabe!" Laughing at your foolishness, Plurbius shouted, "Release the scythes!" A lone scythe dropped flatly on Bwagadah's head, which hurt but wasn't that dangerous. Disapointed, Plurbius faded from view, mumbling "'Oh, don't worry Plurbius, we'll have thirty scythes . . . and they'll spin and shred . . . .' Last time I use gnome contractors." Bwagadah took 6 damage. Bwagadah received 60 XP. Bwagadah received a suit of Imposter's Plate. ---------- Encounter 8: Dungeon Finding a well hidden secret door, Bwagadah entered a passageway that she thought would cut nearly a day off of her travels. Feeling smug, Bwagadah pressed through a heavy hanging tapestry -- and entered a beholder's den. As the monster turned to focus its eyes, it was clear that Bwagadah needed some fast talk to get out of this one. Bwagadah made a Charisma check with a difficulty of 16 . . . and rolled 22 "Hello, sir, I'm here on behalf of the Nightsurge Society. We're here to ensure a being as magnificent as you is free of troubles and heard your orb was in need of repair" Bwagadah said as she deftly lifted a nearby orb off the floor. "I'll have it back to you by the end of the week, sir!" Bwagadah called behind her as she quickly made for the exit, leaving the stunned beholder behind. Bwagadah received 120 XP. Bwagadah received an Orb of Mental Dominion. ---------- The adventure continues . . . The cave opened up into a grand cavern. Bwagadah could hear and smell the sea, but her view of it was blocked by a giant temple to Demogorgon carved into the rock. ---------- Encounter 9: Temple Bwagadah knew she was in the wrong room of the temple when the walls and ceiling dematerialized, leaving her on the slope of some misbegotten, rocky mountain in the Shadowfell, at night, during a snowstorm. She could still see the door that led back into the temple, but it was far away across a forbidding, frigid rock field. Bwagadah made a Constitution check with a difficulty of 21 . . . and rolled 19 Bwagadah shielded her face from the wind, but the cold seemed determined to force its way in. As she picked her way back across the rocks, she recognized some of the rocks as ingots of a magical metal. She helped herself to them, but the cold compelled her to leave before she had gotten all of them. Soon, Bwagadah was back in the sane world and shut the door behind her. Bwagadah took 16 damage. Bwagadah received 50 XP and 28 gold. ---------- Encounter 10: Temple (Traps) It looked too easy, the gem-studded thigh bone standing on a pedestal draped with dark-blue silk. The demonic faces carved into the walls of this small room didn't look like they'd shoot darts or come to life. To be on the safe side, Bwagadah threw a loop of rope around the bone rather than touching it, but that was enough to bring the demonic eyes to life. Bwagadah made a Constitution check with a difficulty of 17 . . . and rolled 24 The room filled with a green glow, as if lit up by the stone eyes that surrounded Bwagadah. She snatched the gem-studded bone and turned to flee. A powerful force threatened to overcome her and bring her to her knees. Bwagadah made it out the door and around the corner, where she could breathe easy and admire her find. Bwagadah received 123 XP and 104 gold. ---------- Encounter 11: Temple A mob of zealous cultists descended on Bwagadah. She stabbed some with her dagger, but more came. The fight looked like it would be tough. Bwagadah made a Charisma check with a difficulty of 18 . . . and rolled 19 Bwagadah wielded her mighty Mithral Dagger against the cultists not only with great prowess but also with an air of indomitability. Once more of them had been stabbed, those who were left fled. Bwagadah then pocketed a promising gold necklace worn by the mob's erstwhile leader. Bwagadah received 126 XP and 90 gold. ---------- Encounter 12: Final Encounter The sound of chanting led Bwagadah to the water's edge. There she saw several marauders standing in a circle around their latest cache chanting to their demon god. She noticed one with a painted face, his greatclub raised over his head, a berserker prelate of demogorgon - clearly their leader. Bwagadah made a Dexterity check with a difficulty of 21 . . . and rolled 14 Bwagadah crept though the wet rocks to the cache and took a few jewels from the pile. Unfortunately, the prelate noticed her. The blow from his greatclub knocked Bwagadah back into the rocks with a crash. She pulled herself up, before the marauders could close in, and used the maze-like rocks to cover her escape. Bwagadah took 15 damage. Bwagadah received 94 XP and 50 gold. ---------- Scourge of the Seas Difficulty: Level 6 Bwagadah failed the adventure on the final encounter! Abyssal marauders have been raiding coastal cities. Their ships were seen entering a sea cave at the base of Snowspine Peaks. Too risky to approach by sea, someone must find another way into their hideout and bring justice to the demon-worshiping thieves.